The Challenge
by shanejayell
Summary: Revy gives Jane a challenge... will she accept?  YURI content. Adulty bits. Not for kids!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Black Lagoon, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. The beginning of this story is based off a page from Black Lagoon Volume 10, added to a bit by me. This story will contain explicit lesbian sex, if that isn't your thing hit the back button now, thank you!

The Challenge

"Then maybe I'll splurge even further and buy that Japanese boyfriend of yours too," Jane taunted Revy wickedly.

Sitting in their car's driver seat Revy roughly grabbed Jane, pulling the dusky skinned blonde close as her voice dropped into a dangerous purr. "Now, don't get carried away," she warned.

'What the hell?' Jane thought, almost hypnotized by those deadly dark eyes staring into her own with a smoldering intensity.

"If you really can't help yourself, I'll be your partner," Revy said huskily. She smiled coldly,. "In prison I won over some sex-starved dykes playing the man's role, and after that their fingers weren't enough for them ever again."

The knowing, dangerous sensuality in Revy's voice made Jane's thighs clench, and her breath come a little faster. She had never imagined the hard boiled killer Revy doing this, and it made her knees go weak.

Revy brought her lips near Jane's dear, "Believe me, I know what to do much better than you. If you really do this, you won't want to go back to Benny."

Jane bit back a moan, shivering as Revy licked the edge of her ear gently.

Revy suddenly smacked Jane's ass, making her squeal and jump backwards, away from the car and Revy. "That's all I have to say," she said as she started the car, "Have fun with Benny-boy and don't cause Dutch too much trouble."

Jane watched her go, feeling like she had been struck by sexual lightning.

"Hey, are you okay?" Benny asked, looking at her worriedly as he wondered what Revy could have said to her.

Jane shook herself, looking back at him as she smiled weakly, "I'm fine, really." Summoning up some of her usual energy she took his hand and smiled, "Let's go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After the craziness and double crosses, Jane found herself feeling restless. She left Benny back at his place, out cold, and showered before heading out into the night. Roanapur wasn't a safe place, she had learned, but in her two visits she thought she had at least gotten a feel for survival here. And being a friend of the Lagoon Company helped, too.

The Yellow Flag was as busy as ever as Jane went inside, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She nodded greetings to people she knew, even a few of the bounty hunters who had tried to kill her last time, then walked on to the bar.

Revy watched Jane walked through the crowd, drinking her rum calmly, Jane shivered as those eyes washed over her and wished she had worn more, all of a sudden. Still she summoned up her confidence as she reached the bar, nodding to Bao.

"What can I get you?" Bao asked with his usual surly manner.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Jane asked, smiling slightly.

"I have that maniac," Bao pointed to Revy, "not to mention everyone else in here tonight, all armed and ready to go. Something's going to happen, I know it."

"Would you chill out, Bao?" Revy asked as she drank, "Your bar's only been blown up a few times this year. Insurance will cover it."

"My rates are through the roof," Bao groused, "and my silent partners aren't happy with me."

For a moment Jane wondered who those silent partners might be... Balalaika? Mr Chang? Maybe Dutch? Then Jane shook her head, dismissing the question. "Could I get a glass of rum, too?" she asked Bao calmly.

"Leave the bottle," Revy ordered. She poured for both her and Jane, then studied the other women. "Would have thought you and Benny would be celebrating."

"We did," Jane admitted wryly, "he's out cold." She drank some of the rum, the smooth sweetness burning her throat, "It's just..."

Revy picked up her own glass and drank, then put the glass down with a soft thump. Her expression was oddly neutral, not giving a inch as she studied Jane the way a cat probably studies a plump, delectable mouse.

Jane drank a bit more, to wet her throat a bit, then looked at Revy curiously. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked quietly.

Revy looked more amused by the question than anything else, taking another drink as she asked Jane, "Why you asking?"

Jane looked away, then down at her cup. "You told Benny you thought I was a freak in bed," she muttered. She looked up at Revy with a faintly pained look as she sighed, "The thing is, I just don't get... satisfied."

Revy blinked, "Seriously?"

"I can keep going for...," Jane gestured vaguely, "well, lets say a long time. And while it's nice, I never seemed to get off as much as other people."

Revy noticed Bao was hanging around and gave him a deadly look, sending him scurrying off. She looked back at Jane, "I'm no sex counselor, you know. You mean you don't orgasm?"

"Not easily," Jane admitted, sighing.

"Damn," Revy sat back, drinking more rum.

Jane wondered what Revy was thinking as she studied her thoughtfully, putting her glass down. She didn't want to drink any more, she was already feeling a bit fuzzy. Not drunk, exactly, but buzzed enough she didn't feel too embarrassed to be talking about this.

Revy surprised her by sliding off the bar stool, looking at Bao as she slapped some bills on the counter. She extended her hand to Jane, "Let's see what we can do..."

"Right," Jane took her hand, feeling a thrill of excitement.

The hotel was not far from the Flag, and was surprisingly clean for what Jane guessed was a hotel for hookers. Revy paid at the desk, the old man looking like he wanted to say something, but her deadly glare silenced him.

Revy began to strip her muscle shirt off, pulling it over her head to reveal small but firm breasts, and the full tattoo that peaked out from her shirt. Her red hair was natural, Jane noted, as she saw Revy strip her shorts off and revealing she wasn't wearing panties.

Jane gulped, feeling a surge of excitement as she took in the slim, athletic woman. Revy gave her a amused look as she asked, "Well?"

"Right," Jane blushed as she stripped, feeling a bit of pride at her larger breasts and curvy hips. She left her cloths lying on the floor as she looked up at Revy, smiling slightly. "So, show me what you got," she challenged.

Revy just grinned at her cockily, striding over to where Jane stood, then with surprising gentleness too Jane in her arms. She kissed her gently, then pressed their lips together as Jane moaned softly. Their tongues dueled wetly as the kiss deepened, Revy's hand sliding around to caress her back then possessively cup her ass.

Jane moaned against her lips, sighing dreamily, then yelped as Revy pushed her back onto the bed. She landed on her butt, legs open, then Revy practically ponced on her, nibbling on her neck.

"You look good like this," Revy purred as she licked down to her chest, then began to caress Jane's breasts.

"Ah!" Jane gasped as Revy picked across her hard nipples, then bit down gently. Her hands were busy teasing and kneading her breasts, making Jane pant softly in need, wiggling around on the sheets of the bed.

"Easy," Revy kissed her belly as she slid down Jane's body, "we have all night." She smiled, "And I intend to take my time."

"All night?" Jane squeaked, breathlessly, then shuddered as Revy slid a finger across her bare mound and across the lips of her pussy.

Just before licking across her clitty Revy grinned, "As long as necessary."

Revy's touch was surprisingly gently for someone so seemingly rough. She parted the lips gently then pressed inside, feeling against the snug walls even as she gently teased Jane's hard flesh with her tongue. Jane mewled softly as Revy caressed her knowingly, her fingers frighteningly knowing as they explored her hot wetness.

"Oh god," Jane yelped as Revy stroked somewhere very sensitive.

"Ah, hit your g-spot?" Revy asked cheerfully as she stroked gently.

"Ah!" Jane bucked, moaning as Revy triggered a melting feeling deep inside, one she had never experienced before. "I don't know," she gasped, "but keep doing it!"

"Your wish is my command," Revy smiled.

By morning Jane felt like a rag that had been wrung out too often, bedraggled and limp. On the other hand she also felt deeply satisfied, the gnawing erotic hunger she had always known finally quieted. She lay on her belly, her ass too sore from the impromptu spanking session to sit on as she tried to reboot her brain.

"You okay?" Revy asked, laying a hand on her bare back as she sat on the bed beside her.

"Oh yeah," Jane sighed dreamily. "That was... incredible."

"Good," Revy nodded, getting up and walking over to where her clothes lay.

"Wait a minute," Jane pushed herself up, "you're just leaving? What about you?"

"What about me?" Revy shrugged, "Tonight was about you."

"But.. I mean.. you...," Jane stammered, then shook herself. "I want to please you, too," she said quietly.

Revy walked back to the bed, then looked down at Jane. "When I sleep with someone, I like to be in charge," she said after a moment, "you all right with that?"

"Yes I am," Jane looked up at her with a shy smile, "Mistress."

Revy reached down and gently stroked Jane's cheek as she smiled back, "Oh, I think we'll get along just fine..."

The End

Notes: It's hard to say how serious Revy is with Jane in that page from the manga. In canon she seems rather tsundere towards Rock, and she hasn't asked him out or anything. On the other hand, in a prison situation you might do things you would not do normally.

Assuming Revy is okay with sleeping with women, I see her as pretty much a top. Unless she was sleeping with Belalaika, who doesn't bottom for anyone. This also makes me wonder about her relationship with Eda, too...


End file.
